


Blazing Regret and Redemption

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of summary of Ignitus's role in the first game. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Regret and Redemption

Ignitus watched in horror as he witnessed Cynder pluck Volteer from the battlefield, carrying him in her claws like a hawk holds it's prey. Stabs of regret coursed through him as he watched them vanish on the horizon; he would probably never see any of the other guardians again. He also couldn't bring himself to blame Cynder for this; she was being manipulated by the Dark Master, Malefor. She was only a pawn in his game, since the moment she had been taken as an egg from the Temple, when he was supposed to have been protecting her, and the other eggs. He had allowed her kidnapping, the deaths of the unborn dragons, and this, to happen. Him, him, him. First it had been Cyril, then Terrador, and finally the talkative Volteer was gone, taken by their enemy.

After the battle, their forces fell apart. Just simply disintegrated. All Ignitus could do to avoid capture was to go underground, hiding in the tunnels of a swampy forest. He knew that Cynder was still searching relentlessly for him, there were moments when he could swear he heard her wing beats, her screeches as she came up with nothing.

There was one small hope that kept him going all those years, the hope that perhaps the egg of the purple dragon that he had sent down the Silver River had survived. That was his only hope, and was eventually answered when Spyro and Sparx had wandered into the cave system in which he was residing. It took some time, but as he watched the young dragon learn the ways of elements and combat, and the speed at which he took it was enough to rekindle some of those old hopes that had long since been smothered. One by one, the guardians were rescued and returned by Spyro and Sparx. An almost parental attachment had formed between him and the young dragon. He had seen so much of himself, back when he was a fledgling, in Spyro.

He had pushed the youngling, he would admit, through some of the rescues, hidden some informative and dark secrets. Of Malefor, and other important facts that he later felt should have come to light sooner.

When Terrador had flown in, without Spyro or Sparx, Ignitus had instantly feared the worst. Once the guardian had relayed the story, Ignitus was out the door and already flying in the direction of Boyzitbig. Cyril would have later told him that he resembled an overprotective den mother. Volteer also said...something along those lines. Arriving on the scene, he was relieved to find Spyro and Sparx alive, that he had not cost them their lives, like his care had with the other dragons. He had dived into battle with the intention of waylaying Cynder, but instead was captured, and forced to power the last crystal that she needed to free Malefor from his prison. Again, regret became his companion over those hours. The fact that he had allowed Cynder's capture, allowed the capture of the guardians, had almost cost Spyro and Sparx their lives, had all come back to haunt him in those seemingly final hours.

But, of all things, he had never expected Spyro to come after him, to venture straight into the mouth of the beast, just for him. He didn't think he was worth it, he believed he was a liability. To see Spyro take on Cynder certainly woke him up. The dragon's determination was alien to him; he had given up on things like that so long ago. The young dragon also going into the portal of Convexity to stop both Cynder and the Dark Master both terrified and amazed the older fire-breather. Had this dragon no fear?

But, after he'd thought and mused on the topic, as he had with everything these days, it made considerable sense. After all, when you have something worth fighting for, you will do anything for it, to keep it alive and burning bright.

And with that, Ignitus felt some light come back into the dark world in which he had been thrown into, like hope in the midst of despair and darkness.


End file.
